The Fragrance Noise
by Yuera Kichito Akihime
Summary: I'm Back. Story about KyuMin  -again and again-  wohohohohoho  xD    lil bit angst/ KyuMin :


**Title :** The Fragrance Noise  
><strong>Author : <strong>Yuera Kichito Akihime

**Part :** 1  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Super Junior's Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, ZhouMi, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Henry Lau

MissA's Lee Min Young (Min)

Teen Top's Lee Chan Hee (Chunji)

TRAX's Kim Jungmo

SNSD's Kwon Yuri

**Pairing : **KyuMin | KyuRi | JungMin 3 :p | and many more~ LOLOLOLOLOL  
><strong>Genre :<strong> AU | Angst | Romance | Fluff yang mendadak jadi cheesy -_-)v  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG - 15  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> I have my own idea for this fic and **CHANSUNG [2PM] OFFICIALLY TOTALY MINE! ***plak* (=w=)v

**Warning :** Yaoi | Twins!ChangMin (Chansung-Minyoung) | M-Preg | Typo[s] |Abal | Geje | anti klimaks | bahasa ga sesuai EYD, lebay, dan menjurus ke-alay [ lol ] | **OOC as always :p**

**BGM : **Endless Story [ Yuna Ito ] | Shallow Sleep [ HYDE ] | Bad Guy [ JOO ] | Without U [ 2PM ]

**Note : **Errr~ Ini hanyalah Fanfic abal yang terinspirasi dari lagu nya PLASTIC TREE (salah satu J'rock band) judulnya SPICA. Aish~ Ga nyambung emang sama lagu-a, tapi entah kenapa saya dapat inspirasi begini waktu dengerin itu lagu sambil ujan-ujanan. kkkk~ = = * geje as always*

Selamat menikmati ~\(^o^)/~

**. o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o**

***:..****｡****o****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o****ﾟ･****:,****｡ﾟ･****:,****｡ ﾟ･****Aitai Kara ****ﾟ･****:,****｡ ﾟ･ﾟ･****::..****｡****o****ﾟ･****:,****｡ﾟ･****o****ﾟ･*****:..****｡****,****｡*******

_**Never, ever again. I don't want to cry. So I just sing.  
>The thirsty ground's moonlit night. <strong>_

_**It seems like it resounds to someone.  
>The heartfelt singing that doesn't reach out. <strong>_

_**I want to deliver it, so I sing. La la la.**_

_**If our happiness is just patched together, it would be good if we just abandoned this immediately. It sprouted.**_

**.**

**.**

"Kau gila!" Pekik seorang namja manis yang kini menuding seorang namja tampan lainnya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Raut wajahnya mengeras menahan amarah yang menimbulkan guratan-guratan halus diwajah manisnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari namja berambut auburn dihadapannya, hanya pandangan menerawang yang terlihat diwajah stoic itu.

"Baiklah, Aku mengerti... Kau mungkin tak bisa menerima keadaan ini, Aku memakluminya. Aku sendiri sempat tak bisa menerima dengan akal sehatku..." Melihat aksi diam lawan bicaranya, Sungmin - nama namja manis tersebut menghentikan ucapannya sebelum menarik nafas dan menghelanya pelan. Matanya yang sempat tertutup kini memandang miris namja dihadapannya. Sesuatu tampak berkilauan di manik kecoklatan itu. Rasa sesak seketika menyeruak, Ia harus segera menentukan keputusan.

"Aku bisa mengerti ketakutanmu. Jangan khawatir, aku takkan memaksa, karena mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, Aku takkan mengganggu hidupmu lagi." Ucapan lugas diselingi dengusan frustasi Sungmin sepertinya berhasil membuat namja lain dihadapannya bergeming. Seketika raut kalut tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Ming, Aku..."

"Tak apa Kyu, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku dengan senang hati akan merawat bayi ini walau hanya sendiri." Senyuman miris menghiasi wajah imutnya. Setengah mati Ia menahan gejolak aneh didadanya yang seketika membuatnya kembali sesak. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Sungguh, ini tak semudah yang dibayangkannya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sungmin sudah berada dalam pelukan namja dihadapannya. Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang menjadi Kekasihnya, atau mungkin sebentar lagi status itu tak akan berguna lagi. Mengingat Sungmin sudah benar-benar sampai pada keputusan akhirnya.

Dengan cepat pula Sungmin menarik tubuhnya, menolak untuk berlama-lama berada dalam dekapan hangat yang dulu menjadi candunya. Mungkin, semua benar-benar akan berakhir.

"Ming~" Protes Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menampik tangannya yang hendak meraih tubuhnya -kembali.

"Aku mohon Kyu, kau yang memutuskan semuanya. Aku akan pergi dan menjauh sesuai keinginan Appa mu, tapi jangan paksa aku untuk menggugurkannya. Aku takkan mengganggumu lagi. Jadi aku mohon, Ini yang terakhir." Kedua bahu Sungmin bergetar hebat. Rasa sesak itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Cepat-cepat namja mungil itu berjalan menuju pintu dihadapannya. Sebelum Ia benar-benar terlambat dan malah menangis menumpahkan segala emosinya nanti.

**Klik**

Knop pintu diputar dan daun pintu berukuran 2,5 meter itu terbuka perlahan. Seorang Yeoja berwajah manis berdiri tepat didepan pintu dengan raut kebingungan melihat 2 namja dihadapannya.

Sungmin tersenyum miris menatap yeoja manis itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terdiam, tak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

Mendengus frustasi, dengan cepat Sungmin berjalan menuju keluar. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat, dan kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Kyu... Aku lupa mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Ya, Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Semoga pernikahanmu dan Yuri-sshi diberkati." Kembali senyum paksaan itu tersungging. Sungmin sedikit menundukan kepalanya saat tubuhnya berhadapan dengan sang yeoja.

Yeoja tersebut menunduk kaku dan tersenyum, mengantar kepergian Sungmin yang beranjak keluar.

Cukup lama keadaan hening. Tak ada yang berniat memulai, hanya suara langkah ringan yang terdengar kalau saja Yeoja manis itu tak berjalan pelan kearah Kyuhyun.

Wajahnya terlihat kalut sambil memandang calon suaminya yang seperti patung lilin. tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Kau... yakin oppa?"

***:..****｡****o****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o****ﾟ･****:,****｡ﾟ･****:,****｡ ﾟ･****Aitai Kara ****ﾟ･****:,****｡ ﾟ･ﾟ･****::..****｡****o****ﾟ･****:,****｡ﾟ･****o****ﾟ･*****:..****｡*******

Notes : Wohohoho~ Saya kembali dengan 1 FF abal XDD

Yeorobun~ Missing u all :'* #kecupReaders

Ah, ini sengaja saya potong:p

Kalo mau baca sambungannya ke Blog saya aja ya XD

Alamat WP saya ada di Profile :D

Entah kenapa belakangan pengen 'ngidupin' Blog saya XDa

Saya mungkin bakal seterusnya ngepost di WP ^^)v

Rada rancu ngepost disini dalam keadaan yg belum stabil :-( Padahal saya suka tempat ini loh T.T *sobs*

Kalo ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan~ :D *sok iye ni org* lol

Eh, kalo udah baca wajib komen loh, kalo nggak ntar saya protect ~ wkwkwkwkwkwk *dilempar gocengan* trololololol

Buat beberapa Fanfic Yang saya protect, PW nya bias langsung PM saya di FB atau Mention di Twitter (add nya ada di profile) , Ok :)


End file.
